Retazos de humanidad
by Shrezade
Summary: Porque incluso una auténtica Black tiene algo de aquello que llamamos humanidad. Serie de Viñetas sobre Bellatrix L.
1. I

**Disclaimer**: Todo personaje que aquí reconozcáis no me pertenece en absoluto.

**Nota:** Respuesta a la carta de retos de **Retos Ilustrados**: _Sensaciones_. Tabla: _Funciones del cuerpo_

_Agradecimiento especial a Gren, que ha invertido parte de su tiempo en betear este capítulo =)_

_**I**_

A sus oídos llegaban los lastimeros llantos y los patéticos murmullos de consuelo que impregnaban el ambiente. Ese ambiente sumamente cargado de hipocresía, que tanto la asqueaba.

Apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, alzó el rostro y fijó su vista en el protagonista de esa ceremonia. Ese negro y brillante ataúd que se alzaba tan imponente como la mujer que yacía en su interior, su querida madre.

El picor en los ojos iba en aumento. Contra más se concentraba en la ceremonia más pugnaban las lágrimas por salir.

Pero no iba a permitirlo.

No. No lloraría. Porque simplemente, Bellatrix no era como el resto.

Ella no era como Narcissa, que con su porte aristocrático, su inmaculada elegancia y su permanente serenidad engañaba a todos. Porque en realidad era débil. Y esa debilidad salía a la luz en ese mismo momento, permitiendo que una furtiva lágrima, tan sólo una, rodase por su pálida mejilla hasta morir en su esbelto cuello.

Tampoco era como Andromeda, a la que ya imaginaba, si allí estuviese, abrazada al inútil repulsivo de su marido mientras se deshacía en desoladoras lágrimas. Patética.

No, Bellatrix no vivía en su carne el significado de la palabra "debilidad". Porque ella era fuerte. Porque ella era la única que podía llevar el apellido Black con el completo significado de sus cinco letras.

Observó, con un nudo en la garganta, como el ataúd era engullido lentamente por la húmeda tierra.

Y al compás del descenso del enorme féretro vinieron a su mente aquellas imágenes con tanto cuidado olvidadas. Recuerdo inoportuno que significaba esa mancha archivada en su expediente. Mancha olvidada por el tiempo, mancha maldita por ti y por el resto.

_Los grandes portones, pesados, imponentes, se abrieron con un inquietante chirrido. _

_Cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose las cuidadas uñas en la sensible carne, para ocultar el temblor que empezaba a apoderarse de ella._

_Sabía perfectamente que a pesar de la falta de visión todo el séquito de mortífagos al que pronto se uniría se hallaba ahí dentro, impaciente ante el espectáculo que pronto tendría lugar ante sus ojos. Asimismo, también sabía que él se hallaba allí, en algún lugar, quizás el más alto, quizás el más privilegiado, esperándola._

_Consciente del compromiso que significaba, dio un paso adelante, adentrándose así en la estancia._

_Tras ella, las dos grandiosas puertas __se cerraron con un sonoro estruendo, recordándole que ya no había marcha atrás._

_Siguió caminando, sintiendo la densidad del ambiente, permitiendo que la oscuridad y ella fueran una sola. Desde ese mismo instante en adelante._

_Su visibilidad ante tanta penumbra era nula y el silencio absoluto era tan sólo interrumpido por sus decididos pasos. _

_Se hallaba privada, por tanto, de su vista y de su oído. Pero a pesar de no contar con dos de sus más fieles sentidos, intuía esas terroríficas presencias rodeándola. Y por encima de ellas, advertía Su presencia, cada vez más cercana, cada vez más atrayente._

_De pronto tuvo la certeza de que debía detenerse y así lo hizo, conocedora de que ese presentimiento no había venido de ella._

_En el momento en que sus pies se inmovilizaron, numerosas llamas de un particular color verdoso aparecieron con un discreto chasquido en la sala, alumbrándola en especial a ella._

_En ese instante, a sabiendas de que todas aquellas figuras encapuchadas tenían su mirada clavada en ella, iluminada por todas aquellas llamas, atrayendo la atención de aquellos frívolos ojos rojos, se sintió importante, protagonista, estrella de aquel deseo tantas veces soñado y que finalmente se hacía realidad._

_Sabía lo que venía a continuación, sabía que dolía, sabía que estaba vendiendo su libertad._

_Pero era su deseo. Y Bellatrix Black siempre conseguía aquello que deseaba, costase lo que costase. _

_Conocía lo que sucedía con aquellos futuros mortífagos, como ella, que debían pasar por ese rito. La mayoría, por no decir todos, se rendían a la humillación consintiendo el llanto desbocado __y los bramidos desgarradores frente al resto. Y más relevante aún, frente a él. _

_Pero ella no. Ella aguantaría. Demostraría su lealtad con el pacto sellado de un silencioso sufrimiento. _

_Sabía que él entendería el mensaje. Sabía que él se daría cuenta que con ese acto Bellatrix le estaba mostrando que era mejor que el resto. Le demostraba que ella era capaz de aguantar cualquier clase de padecimiento por él. Le mostraría que ella sería su futura servidora más leal. _

_Con ése firme convencimiento se arrodilló frente al gran trono que iba cobrando forma ante ella. _

_Inclinó su cabeza, en un signo de firme devoción, ante la imponente figura que se alzaba del trono. _

_En la posición en la que se encontraba no podía ver que sucedía, pero no lo necesitaba. Ya conocía el proceso, su marido se había encargado de ello._

_Lord Voldemort se alzaba del trono, creaba unos segundos de expectación y levantaba el brazo derecho con la palma abierta. Entonces, lo siguiente que sentías era dolor. _

_Y eso mismo le estaba sucediendo en esos instantes a ella. Un dolor profundo y punzante se iba creciendo en su antebrazo mientras en el resto de su cuerpo se extendía un temblor tan involuntario como incontrolable. _

_Recargó parte de su peso en el otro brazo, ahora apoyado en el frío suelo, para evitar derrumbarse. _

_Levantó el rostro y miró directamente a los ojos de Su Señor. _

_No lloraría. _

_A pesar de que sentía las lágrimas agolparse en la cuenca de sus ojos. _

_No gritaría._

_A pesar de que el inicio de un aullido empezaba a tomar forma en la apertura de su garganta. _

_Aguantaría. _

_A pesar de que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. _

_Cerró los ojos y durante unos segundos dudó de su promesa y sintió que sus fuerzas llegaban al límite. Pero el dolor empezó a ceder lentamente y Bellatrix sintió el dulce sabor del triunfo en la boca._

_Mas, sin previo aviso y cuando todo empezaba a calmarse, ese dolor irrumpió con más fuerza e intensidad._

_Su resistencia cedió ante semejante auge de agonía y un mar de lágrimas resbaló por sus mejillas a la vez que un sonoro alarido emergió desde lo más hondo de su garganta._

_Cayó al suelo, convulsionándose por el llanto y sujetándose con desmesurada fuerza el brazo maldito, mientras era incapaz de impedir que el dolor que sentía se revelase en forma de vergonzosos gritos y sollozos. _

Cerró los ojos con brusquedad ante semejante recuerdo. Creía que había quedado totalmente arrinconado en el fondo de su memoria. Encerrado en ese baúl especial para aquellos recuerdos que deben cubrirse de polvo y telarañas.

Una mano cálida se hallaba posada con cierta cautela en su hombro derecho.

Bellatrix no necesitaba girarse para saber de quién era. Tan sólo el cuerpo de su marido emanaba esa extraña calidez que la incomodaba y la fortalecía al mismo tiempo.

Pero si Bellatrix algo no toleraba, entre muchas otras cosas, era la compasión. Compasión que ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro de su vida necesitaba ni necesitaría.

Con un rudo gesto se apartó de su marido y se dirigió al interior de la mansión.

Ignorando las mil y una sugerencias y ofrecimientos de los elfos domésticos se adentró sin vacilar en una de las habitaciones más lúgubres y apartadas de la casa.

No conjuró ningún hechizo para alumbrar la estancia, prefería la confortabilidad que le ofrecía el abrazo de la penumbra.

Nada más entrar algo captó su atención. No recordaba que ese objeto estuviese allí. En realidad, ni siquiera recordaba para qué uso tenía esa habitación.

Pero qué importaba en aquellos momentos. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo la había atrapado.

Se acercó, con actitud ausente, a la antigua reliquia.

Observó su reflejo. La Bellatrix adolescente y vigorosa había quedado atrás, aunque conservaba su fuerza y su distintiva aura que destilaba sensualidad y malicia. Pero a pesar de ello, la Bellatrix que le devolvía el espejo tenía una mirada que rebosaba tristeza, infelicidad, miedo, debilidad.

Se levantó la manga del sombrío vestido y contempló la Marca.

Era una de las portadoras del sello del mayor mago tenebroso que el mundo había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Formaba parte de su séquito y esa marca lo demostraba. Y ello era un motivo de orgullo.

Pero sin saber exactamente por qué, en esos instantes la embargaba una extraña sensación de tristeza y de pérdida.

Volvió la vista al espejo y su reflejo. Y contempló, con la oscuridad como único testigo, como una lágrima, llena de mil sentimientos que jamás se atrevería a reconocer, bajaba con ceremoniosa lentitud por su impávido rostro.

Porque quizás, tan sólo quizás, Bellatrix Black, dentro de su monstruosidad, conservaba una ínfima parte de aquello que llamamos _humanidad_.

_**FIN**_

Con Cariño,

Moira.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el ambiente que aquí reconozcáis no me pertenecen en absoluto. Su creación es de J.K, única y exclusivamente.

**Nota:** La serie de viñetas que componen este fic son una respuesta al reto de **Retos Ilustrados**: Carta: _Sensaciones_; Tabla: _Funciones del Cuerpo_.

Y para variar, un tremendo gracias a **Gren** no sólo por sus correcciones sino también por su paciencia. :)

* * *

**II**

_~Respirar~_

La sala, espaciosa y lúgubre, cuyas paredes habían sido testigos de horrores inhumanos, acogía ahora a unas nuevas víctimas. Cuatro figuras encapuchadas que se hallaban en mitad de la estancia, esperando. Dos de ellas temblaban. Otra, más alta que el resto, se movía en círculos con un frenesí propio de una persona que se siente atrapada. Y una última, más menuda que las anteriores, permanecía impasible. Allí en pie, inmóvil. Digna.

Alzó el rostro en una muestra de desesperado orgullo cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró.

Bellatrix sintió como Malfoy ponía fin a su histérico recorrido deteniéndose a su lado. Y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle una maldición en ese mismo instante.

Porque había sido por su culpa. Porque sino fuese por su irreparable estupidez, no estarían en esos instantes en esa situación.

Lord Voldemort avanzó unos pasos, con el inútil de Pettigrew tras sus faldas, y se detuvo frente a las cuatro figuras que lo miraban expectantes.

Su mirada se detuvo en ella. La única que permanecía impasible pese a todo. La única que se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos a pesar de que la sentencia ya estaba dictada.

Esbozó un rictus que se asemejaba a una sádica sonrisa y le indicó que diese un paso al frente.

Bellatrix obedeció.

Sería la primera.

Observó, aparentemente inmutable, como su señor alzaba la varita hacia ella con una lentitud premeditada. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido en el instante en que lo vio entrar. Iba a probarla. Más que un castigo, para ella era una prueba que debía superar.

Y lo haría.

Él quería probar su fuerza y ella le demostraría hasta qué punto una Black es capaz de llegar. Porque no importaba cuántos crucios le lanzase. Los Black no suplican. Los Black no se doblegan.

Obstinada a no mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad, cogió aire hondamente para no gritar.

Y mientras esperaba que de los labios de su señor saliese la maldición escogida, sin saber exactamente por qué, recordó aquella vez en el jardín de su mansión, en uno de esos días en los que la familia se reunía y Sirius y Regulus estaban junto a ella y sus hermanas, intentando convencerlas para jugar a alguno de esos aburridos y tan impropios de señoritas, "juegos de chicos". Y como siempre, Bellatrix y Sirius se habían enfrentado.

Solía suceder. Bellatrix y Sirius con frecuencia acababan discutiendo por una mera cuestión de autoridad. Sus caracteres fuertes les impedían ceder y, finalmente, debían solucionarlo con alguna absurda prueba.

— Ya te vale, Bella, siempre quieres tener razón— había refunfuñado Regulus, cansado siempre de lo mismo.

Ella se había girado furiosa hacia su primo, indignada porque se hubiese atrevido a intervenir en la discusión "privada" entre Sirius y ella.

— Claro que tengo que tener la razón, yo siempre la tengo — había replicado— Soy una Black— había añadido arrogante tras una breve pausa.

— Yo también soy un Black— había contraatacado Sirius.

— ¿Y qué? Soy mayor que tú— había replicado entonces con tono impertinente Bellatrix.

— Ah, claro. Como la señorita es mayor, es mejor y más lista.

— Evidente.

— Creída.

— Envidioso.

— ¿Envidioso, yo? ¿Por qué?

Bellatrix había entonces alzado la cabeza con orgullo.

— Porque soy mejor que tú.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí.

— Demuéstralo.

—Muy bien.

En esos instantes, ambos primos se encontraban nariz contra nariz en posición desafiante, fulminándose con la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando Narcissa alzó los ojos del libro que había estado leyendo no muy lejos de la escena que estaban llevando a cabo entre su hermana y su primo. Se acercaba el momento interesante, así que, cuidadosamente, colocó un punto justo en la página en la que se había quedado y procedió a esperar con su habitual tranquilidad a que empezase el espectáculo.

Por su parte, Andromeda, situada tras Bellatrix, miraba con preocupación a su hermana y Sirius, temiendo la ocurrencia que pudieran tener y preparándose interiormente por si debía intervenir.

En última estancia, Regulus, un poco más apartado después de la contestación de su prima, miraba con interés la escena sin atreverse a intervenir de nuevo.

— Va, estoy esperando, primita. ¿O es que no te atreves a desafiarme?

La furia en la mirada de Bellatrix aumentó peligrosamente.

— ¡Al estanque! — ordenó de pronto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos los primos estaban congregados a orillas del estanque que adornaba el gran jardín de la mansión.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué hacemos aquí?, ¿te apetece un baño?

— Desde luego. Y a ti también— contestó Bellatrix con una voz peligrosamente dulce.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Vamos a ver quién aguanta más bajo el agua.

Unos instantes más tarde, ambos primos yacían bajo las heladas aguas del estanque ante la expectante mirada de Regulus, Andromeda y Narcissa.

La angustia por la necesidad de oxígeno que sufrió Bellatrix aquel día no la olvidaría jamás. Como tampoco la ira que la embargó cuando al salir del agua con actitud triunfante, pese a sentirse exhausta y a que un agudo dolor le palpitaba en el pecho, ver que Sirius seguía sumergido.

Una vez más, su primo pequeño le había pasado por delante. Una vez más, la había dejado en evidencia.

Cuando vio por fin emerger la oscura cabellera de su primo de las profundidades del estanque, se juró a si misma que algún día le haría pagar cada una de las humillaciones, por pequeñas que fuesen, que le había hecho pasar.

El impacto de la maldición en su pecho la devolvió a la realidad. Y el intenso dolor que sintió en el centro del mismo la hizo trastabillar y le arrancó una mueca de sufrimiento.

Cayó con un golpe sordo de rodillas al suelo al mismo tiempo que un abrasador ardor empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, y cada poro de su piel, cada partícula de su ser, parecía pedir auxilio desesperadamente ante el dolor que la estaba invadiendo.

Mas no iba a ceder. Aguantaría en silencio la imperiosa agonía.

Una punzada de dolor más acusada que el resto, justo en mitad de la espina dorsal, hizo que se doblegase hacia delante, viéndose obligada a sustentarse con las palmas de las manos para no caer definitivamente.

Y de pronto, todo cesó. La agonía física que había estado padeciendo su cuerpo se esfumó tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Cautelosa, alzó el rostro, siendo totalmente inconsciente de su agitada respiración.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de su jadeo constante, cuyo sonido parecía retumbar en las paredes de la sala.

Bellatrix casi podía oír el temblor de los cuerpos de los tres mortífagos que había tras ella. Casi podía oler el miedo en el ambiente.

Casi podía saborear el efluvio de satisfacción que emanaba del cuerpo del Señor Oscuro.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, alzó su torso hasta incorporarlo. Seguía de rodillas, sí, pero con la cabeza bien alta.

Sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra, Lord Voldemort alzó de nuevo la varita. Y a Bellatrix le dio el tiempo justo para volver a coger aire.

Y mientras de nuevo un dolor punzante se apoderaba de ella, otro extraño recuerdo invadía su mente durante unos instantes.

Por aquel entonces era una niña a la que ya le asaltaba esa rebeldía que mantendría toda su vida. Aun así, a pesar de que su carácter ya empezaba a tener rasgos que se acusarían al convertirse en mujer, ante la presencia de su madre siempre se sentía –y se sentiría– vulnerable.

Por eso en esos instantes, Bellatrix era tan sólo una figura frágil acurrucada contra la pared con la mirada fija en su madre, expectante.

Sabía que su madre estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada.

Prácticamente podía oír en su mente el discurso que le repetía siempre que hacía alguna travesura. Que ella era la mayor de las Black y debía dar ejemplo, tenía esa responsabilidad. Debía ser consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Debía cumplir todas las expectativas que habían puesto en su persona.

Mas esta vez, Druella no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar a su hija, de apenas once años de edad, con una mirada harto gélida, al más puro estilo Black. Consiguiendo que la pequeña Bellatrix tragase con dificultad.

Los ojos oscuros de la niña se dilataron, presos del pánico, al ver como su madre, en su imponente presencia, se acercaba a ella.

Druella era una mujer frívola y estricta. Más propicia a mostrarse arisca que cariñosa.

Y convenía no hacerla enfadar.

Bellatrix sabía lo que le esperaba, un duro castigo para que definitivamente aprendiese la lección.

Sin apartar la vista de su madre, respiró hondo y retuvo el aire en los pulmones con el propósito de no llorar. No iba a darle a su madre otro motivo para castigarla.

Y probablemente, ese fue el momento en que Bellatrix adquirió el hábito de aguantar la respiración para no mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad.

El recuerdo se disipó ante el redundante sufrimiento, ya que la sensación vivida en el anterior crucio se repetía de nuevo. Bellatrix tuvo que apretar con fuerza la mandíbula para no dejar escapar el aullido de dolor que tenía en la boca de la garganta.

Las manos le temblaron y cayó de bruces al suelo, retorciéndose de angustioso dolor en silencio, sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

Cuando de nuevo todo cesó, Bellatrix era consciente de que ya no sería capaz de aguantar otro crucio más.

Y estando aún estirada en el suelo, jadeando, con un sudor frío cubriendo todo su cuerpo, con temblores en las manos y el torso, con la mirada ida y la melena esparcida por el suelo y el rostro, otra maldición impactó con ímpetu en su maltrecho cuerpo.

Esta vez, Bellatrix no pudo evitar emitir un desgarrador aullido que pareció calar en el interior de todos los presentes.

Tras unos breves instantes, todo se volvió oscuro y Bellatrix perdió la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, con la certeza de que había superado la prueba.

* * *

Debo reconocer que me ha costado bastante terminar esta viñeta. No sólo por las incoherencias que presentaba en un primer momento -detallito que quedará entre Gren y yo xD- sino por la función en sí. No se me ocurría cómo relacionar el simple y cotidiano hecho de respirar con Bellatrix. Pero en fin, éste ha sido el resultado. Y si ha sido decepcionante o merezco un tirón de orejas, hacédmelo saber vía review ;)

Por cierto, la próxima viñeta girará en torno a la función de _adormecerse_. Así que creo que tardaré otro tiempecito más en tenerla lista, ya aviso con antelación. xD

**_Con cariño,_**

**_Moira_**


End file.
